clash_of_fatesfandomcom-20200213-history
A page about your topic
Rōnin Unmeino Birth Unmeino Hebikenshi was born as the offspring of an Akuma father and Ningen mother, resulting in his Ninkuma blood. He was born on the 49th Day of Leaf, the only day that Akuma can impact the Ningen-realm, during the 1649-Nichi Cycle, a Cycle granting the Akuma exponentially more power over the realm of the mortal than usual. Unmeino's mother died during birth, she was thought to have died naturally, however it was Unmeino's father who was truly responsible for her demise. Early Life & Childhood As a child, Unmeino was taken in by his uncle, Oya-teki Sonzai, and trained from the age of eight to wield a blade, while his uncle held the title of Daimyō over their village, Hebinomura, Unmeino was considered the Sōzokujin. Kept hidden from the Samurai and citizens of the village, Unmeino lived his early years in complete solitude, his only connection with others being in the form of his uncle. Daimyō Age At the age of sixteen, Unmeino was introduced to the people of Hebinomura. He was prepared to take his rightful position as Daimyō of the village, however had one final challenge to face; he had to defeat his uncle in combat for the entire town to witness. The conflict between he and his uncle was a drawn-out confrontation, as Unmeino had limited himself as to spare his Uncle of humiliation. Inevitably, he was victorious, and the ceremony was held to transfer the title of Daimyō to him from his uncle. Unmeino ruled over Hebinomura for years, bringing upon thriving times to it's people, with his uncle standing as the Shirei-kan of the village. By the age of twenty, Unmeino met a woman named Yuki, and a year later they had already been married. At the age of twenty two, Unmeino and Yuki had their first child, Noro, Hebinomura village's new Sōzokujin. Unmeino spent his days training his new son, and leading the people of his village. On Unmeino's twenty eighth birthday, after many years of peace for his people, disaster struck; Hebinomura's sister village, Takamura, declared war on Unmeino by the order of their Daimyō, Satsujin Taka. Unmeino accepted Satsujin's call for war, and lead his village into battle. On the day of the two village's conflict, Unmeino lead his village alongside Oya-teki, while his wife and son were guarded at their home. It was a bloody battle, one which seemed in their enemy's favor. Oya-teki was struck down and slain, and Unmeino had been worn down by relentless barrages of swords and arrows. Hebinomura was pushed back to their village, where they fought their final stand. The village seemed doomed, however something within Unmeino snapped that day, and a power never witnessed before was unleashed; Unmeino's eye's darkened, and a dark aura encased his skin. Unmeino single-handedly charged through his enemy's lines and slaughtered hundreds, but it was too late; in the aftermath of the battle, Takamura's army laid dead, and Hebinomura had been burned to ashes. Both Yuki and Noro perished in the fires. Post-Disaster Without a village to lead, or a family to hold on to, Unmeino left his homelands. He spent the following years of his life wandering the world, searching for purpose, and yearning for a warrior to come along who was able to grant him an honorable death, to kill him in combat. However, no such warrior could be found, and Unmeino gradually transitioned into the life of a Ronin mercenary, using his abilities to kill for money. One day, he was tasked with killing a member of the Emperor's council, to which he overestimated himself and accepted. Upon trying to take the councilor's life, he was thwarted by the Emperor's Shogun, and suffered a gash across his right eye in the process, being the only instance of his skin scarring. Unmeino was now a wanted man, but continued his ways as a mercenary, returning months later to complete his contract on the councilor by placing his decapitated head on the Emperor's throne. Present Day Unmeino resides in a small lakeside town called Misuto, and lives as a Ronin-mercenary. He continues his training, although it has become increasingly difficult as he gains more enemies through his mercenary-work. His most notable adversary is Kibishī, a fellow Ninkuma and stepbrother of Unmeino born from the same father, who constantly barrages Unmeino with attacks at random. Abilities & Traits Strength Unmeino possesses the strength to break ribs with single barehanded strikes, and rupture his opponent's heart and lungs with single kicks. Unmeino has been regarded as typically impossible to knock off balance, which is credited to his incredible leg strength. Unmeino is strong and precise enough to snap blades in half with his bare hands. Unmeino once stood toe-to-toe against a Black Bear, wrestling the animal and exceeding it's physical strength, slamming it against the ground and nearby trees multiple times to incapacitate it. When enraged, Unmeino once caught and threw a boulder weighing approximately 8,400 lbs, 8 ft upwards and 12 ft forwards at approximately 6 ft/s. Speed Unmeino runs fast enough to outrun a charging bull, or even flying arrows at his peak conditions. Unmeino's reaction-time is quick enough to slice incoming arrows in half straight down the tip, and dodge swords being swung at him at approximately 49 mph from a distance of 4 ft. Unmeino once moved fast enough to scale the side of a building as it was collapsing. Unmeino can run fast enough to run horizontally across walls and other surfaces for up to around 18 seconds. Durability Blades moving at any less than 43 mph typically have no effect on Unmeino's skin, with the same going for arrows moving at any less than about 140 mph. Barehanded strikes and kicks have proven largely ineffective against Unmeino, usually resulting in damage to the attacker rather than him.